Broken-heart and a New Spark
by pieceLUVtunes
Summary: Ghost Adventures-Nick/Zak/Aaron
1. Chapter 1

Nick had spent a few weeks and home with his wife and daughters. His second daughter had just been born. Zak understood that he had to be home for a little while to

spend time with his family but Zak was getting antsy. Nick was scheduled to land in Vegas today and visit Zak for a little bit. But this visit was gonna be different. Just

as Nick boarded the plane he texted Zak "When I get there, we need to talk. **"** Nobody likes getting texted that fraise when your in a relationship. Especially one like Zak

and Nicks: secret and forbidden. Zak took a deep breath and texted Nick "Have you landed yet?" Nick responded "Yes Ill be there within the hour." Zak started getting

nervous. He thought "Oh man, what could he want to talk about? Did I do something wrong? Am I gonna get my ass whipped? Am I gonna be punished? What did I do?

What is there to talk about?" Zak hated getting spanked by Nick. When Nicks mad he has a hand like steel. It hurts! Zak sat on his couch for a good half an hour trying

to calm himself down when his door opened. Zak forced a non-nervous looking smile and stood up and said "Hey babe!" But his smile quickly faded when he saw that

Nick wasn't smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick can see the fear and confusion in Zak's eyes despite Zak's efforts to hide it. Nick then said "Zak please, sit down." as he gestured his arm towards the dining room

chair. Zak then asked "Something wrong?" Nick said "Well I wouldn't say that!" Then Zak asked "Than what did you want to talk about?" Nick dropped is head down and

looked up at Zak and said meekly "Us". Zak's heart jumped into his throat. Trying not to sound scared he said "Us? What about us?" Nick answered with "My wife and I

had a long conversation before I left." Zak said "Ya? so?" Nick said "She made some valid points." Zak asked "About what? You didn't tell her about us did you?!" Nick

exclaimed "God no! I'm not an idiot! She says that you and me are spending too much time together Zak." Zak was shocked. He said "What? That's crazy!" Nick cut him

off and said "No its not Zak! She's right. Plus we've had to many close calls almost getting us caught. I cant keep taking that chance of getting busted and both of our

lives are ruined." Zak was astonished at what he was hearing so he asked "What are your saying?" Nick sighed and said with a heavy heart "I'm saying I cant do this

anymore Zak. Look I love you and I care about you a lot but this has all become too much. So I think we should end it between us." Zak tried not to cry when he asked

"Your breaking up with me?" Nick started getting choked up when he said "Yes but its for the best." Zak asked "What about the show?" Nick said " I already talked to

the producers and the rest of the crew...I quit. It would be too difficult to work with you everyday. Plus I want to branch out. I'm getting my own show on a different

network." Zak yelled out "You cant do this! Please don't do this!" Nick said "I'm sorry Zak, but what's done is done." Nick opened the front door and as he walked out he

looked back at Zak and said "Ill miss you." He then closed the door and walked to his car. Zak heard the engine of Nick's car start and listened to him drive off. Their

relationship was over. They would never see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak was feeling a mix of emotions. Shocked, angry, heartbroken, and yet he felt so numb. He stood there, in his dining room, staring at his front door completely silent

for a good 2 minutes. Then his beautiful blue eyes started to fill with tears. He could feel his heart shatter. He grabbed his chest with his left hand and fell to his knees.

He then burst into tears. He let out a mournful cry. He stood up, ran upstairs as fast as he could to his bedroom, slammed the door, dove onto his now lonely bed and

cried into the pillow. He cried, and he cried, and he cried some more. He cried himself to sleep and woke up later that night. He had a bowl of cereal and took a hot

shower. His eyelids were red and puffy. They hurt to the touch. He brushed his teeth, put some sweats on and laid in bed. He felt so awake yet so tired. So hurt yet so

numb. Oh how he longed for this whole situation to be a nightmare he would wake up from. To open his eyes and for Nick to be there at his side. To smell Nick's smell,

to feel Nick's touch, To kiss Nick's soft lips. But Zak knew it was all real. That he wouldn't wake up from this nightmare. Because this wasn't a nightmare. This was real

life. Nick was gone. Nick wasn't dead but Zak sure felt dead inside. Nick had a wife and not one but TWO beautiful daughters to go home to. Sure Zak has Gracie but

shes a dog. Zak felt so lonely. He needed a friend. Someone to talk to about what just happened. Someone who already knew the secret. Someone who was easy to talk

to. Someone who knew him well. Then it hit him. He knew exactly who to go to. Aaron...


	4. Chapter 4

Zak called Aaron trying not to break into tears again. "Aaron?" Zak asked after he heard Aaron say hello. Aaron answered "Hey bro! You ok? Nick told us what

happened." Zak was confused. He asked "Us?" Aaron said "Ya Nick told the whole crew. I'm so sorry Zak." Zak held back the tears. "Aaron can you come over? I don't

feel like being alone right now." Aaron said "Sure buddy I'll be over in five minutes." Zak smiled (some Zak thought he'd never do again) "Thanks bro." Zak sat in

silence waiting for Aaron for what seemed like forever. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and Aaron was

surprised with a big yet gentle bear hug from Aaron. He was surprised but yet...he liked it. Zak said "Well I wasn't expecting THAT." Aaron said with a smile and a shrug

"What? I thought you could use one." Zak smiled and said "Well thank you Aaron I did need one of those." Aaron chuckled and said "See? I'm psychic!" Zak shook his

head with a smile and said sarcastically "Ya,ok Aaron." Aaron looked at him with a big, goofy. cheesy smile. Zak felt blessed to have a friend like him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zak was sitting at home alone. He couldn't stop thinking about how the new season wont have Nick on it. They both already tweeted there followers. Zak felt awful. He

was sad, the fans were sad, and he was lonely. He decided he was gonna call Aaron but he needed an excuse. He really enjoyed Aaron company. His smile, his laugh,

the smell of his cologne...but then it hit him. "Oh god!" Zak thought, "I cant be crushing on Aaron. Not now. Its too soon!" But there's something Zak didn't know. Aaron

enjoyed Zak's company. He loved going over to visit him. His smile, his laugh, the smell of his cologne. But Aaron wasn't gonna tell Zak that. Nick just dumped him. Its

too soon. Aaron thought too himself "I wanna see Zak but I don't wanna show up at his house unannounced for no reason. I don't wanna look crazy or needy." He got a

text on his phone. It was Zak. Aarons heart raised a little and he didn't know why so he tried to ignore it and read the text. It said "Im bored wanna come over and

hang out? Ill buy us chipotle." Without thinking Aaron quickly responded "Hell ya! Im on my way to your house now." But right after he pressed send his heart dropped.

He thought "What if I came off too excited? What if I responded too fast?" But Zak on the other hand couldn't help but smile. He felt a slight flutter in his heart knowing

he was gonna see Aaron. But he stopped and thought "What is wrong with me? He's my friend! He doesn't roll that way with dudes. We are bros! I cant like my bro in

that way. There's no way Aaron would be ok with this. I cant have these feelings. Not again. Not with someone else. Not yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Zak waited for Aaron at chipotle. He looked out the window and smiled as he saw Aaron getting out of his car. Before Aaron could sit down Zak

gave him a big hug and said "Hey Aaron! How ya been?" Aaron said "Good and yourself?" Zak answered "I've been better now c'mon! Lets eat I'm

starving!" Aaron said "Me too lets eat!" Zak and Aaron ordered there lunch and sat back down at the table. It was secretly awkward for the both of

them. The silence between them wasn't helping so Aaron broke it and said "So...how are things going with the movie?" Zak answered "Good...how

are things going with Big Steppin?" Aaron said "Good-good..." The awkward silence was present again. They had a hard time looking at each other

considering they liked each other but didn't tell each other. Aaron again broke the silence by saying "Maybe we should do this more often." Zak

was confused and asked "Do what?" Aaron said "I don't know, hang out with each other? I enjoy it." Zak said nervously "Ya me too." Aaron was

concerned and asked "What? You don't like hanging out with me?' Zak got annoyed with his comment and snapped "I didn't say that!" People

started staring. Aaron was feeling a little embarrassed and quietly told Zak "Calm down bro,dont make a scene." Zak snapped again "What scene?

There's no scene! You know what? Forget it! I gotta go." Zak got up and left. Aaron sat there wondering to himself "What just happened? What was

that about? Was it something I said?" As Zak drove home he became mad at himself and stated thinking "I'm such an idiot! What's wrong with me?

He didn't do anything. I can't ruin this friendship. I need Aaron. I don't wanna loose him!" Zak paused,sighed, and thought to himself "Who am I

kidding? I can't loose somebody I never had...or never will."


	7. Chapter 7

Zak pulled into his driveway after leaving chipotle. He walk through the front door and went straight to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed in

silence when eyes started to water. A single tear fell down his cheek and he started to cry. He thought to himself "Nick doesn't love me anymore and I

just screwed up any chance I had with Aaron. What am I gonna do? Aaron must think I'm the biggest ass ever!" He paused for a moment. Then it hit

him. He yelled "Oh god I miss Nick so much!" He started to cry some more. He was so confused. He missed Nick with all his heart but a part of him

wanted Aaron to be his. He stomach started to growl and he thought "Oh man! I didn't even finish my lunch!" He put a frozen pizza in the oven. He left

it in too long and it got burnt. Zak sat at the table and sighed "I cant do anything right." Meanwhile Aaron sat on his couch being bored. He started

thinking "Man I miss Zak already! How can I get him to talk to me? There has to be someway I can tell him I like him." Who can he go to for advice?

Who knows Zak better than anyone else does? He knew exactly who that person was. But it will be the biggest mistake he ever made. He went to

Nick!


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was nervous. He picked up the phone and dialed Nick. He thought it would go to voicemail when Nick answered "Hello?" Aaron said "Hey bro!

Are you busy?' Nick said "No, why?" Aaron said "I need your advice on something important." Nick said "What about?" Aaron paused for a second and

explained "Hears the thing, I like Zak. Like-really like him. I have this almost giddy school boy crush on him. He's all I ever think about lately, I cant

help but smile when I talk to him...there's gotta be some way I can tell him my feelings I have for him! What should I do Nick? You know him better

than everybody." Nick paused for a short moment a bluntly respond "No." Aaron was confused and asked "No? What do you mean no? I gotta tell him

somehow! You know what? I have an idea. I'm gonna go to his house tomorrow and I'm gonna sit him down and come right out and tell him how I feel

about him!" Nick got angry. He yelled "Damn you!" and hung up. Being the kind hearted person Aaron is he didn't think anything of it. Little did he

know, he was in deep trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron drove from the flower shop to Zak's house. He texted Zak the night before to tell him he wanted to talk to him so he knew Zak would be

home. He bought from the flower shop a single red rose and a vase that was such a deep purple that it was almost black. He pulled up in Zak's

driveway. He was nervous but refused to show it. With the rose and vase in hand he ringed the door bell. Zak opened the door and said "Hey Aaron

come on in! What's with the flower?" Aaron answered slightly nervous as he walked in "Uh, I thought it would spruce up your place a little." Zak

responded confused "Um? Ok? What did you want to talk about?" Aaron gestured his arm towards the dining room chair and said "Sit down Zak,

please." Zaks heart dropped. Those words were all too familiar to him. But he sad down anyway. Aaron then said "I wanted to talk about us". Zak

wanted to throw up. It was like deja vu all over again. What was Aaron gonna say? What was Aaron gonna do? Zak was calm on the outside but was

freaking out on the inside. He meekly asked "What about us?" Aaron sighed and started pacing back and forth. He said "Look, I don't know how else

to say this so I'm just gonna spit it out. I like you. I've liked you for a while. Like, more than just a friend like you. Like...like-you like-you." He then

picked up a chair in self defense and said "Please don't hurt me." Zak stood up and said "Wouh wouh Aaron calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you! In

fact, I have something to tell you too." Aaron slowly put down the chair and asked "What is it?" Zak smiled and said "I like you too Aaron, like...like-

you like-you." Aaron was shocked. He asked "Really? you do?" Zak answered "Ya, for a while now." Aaron smiled. He had butterflies in his stomach.

He was blushing. He walked right up to Zak and hugged him. They held on to each other. They looked into each others eyes. Their lips just inches

apart from each other when they heard a loud banging on the door. Zak went to go answer it. They had no idea all hell was about to break loose.


	10. Chapter 10

Zak looked through the peephole of the front door. He was dumbfounded to see Nick on the other side. Confused, Zak slowly opened the door but

Nick plowed in. Zak asked "Nick?! What the hell are you doing here?!" But instead of answering Zak, Nick said to Aaron "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Aaron stood up. But before he could back away Nick gave him a left hook right to the face causing him to fall back into the chair. Zak yelled "Nick

what the fuck are your doing?! What's wrong with you?! Are you out of your mind?!" Zak grabbed Nick's right shoulder a spun him around so he

could face him. Nick pointed his left finger into Zak's face and said sternly "You stay out of this!" Zak back-handed Nick's finger out of his face and

said "Get your finger out of my face!" Nick turned around and used his other hand to point at Aaron and said "You stay away from him! He's mine!"

Zak chimed in "Yours?! Excuse me?! I am not your property!" Nick turned around and yelled "Well I had you first! He has no right to take you away

from me! Zak was confused and yelled "Take me away from you?! Nick your the one that left me!" Nick said "I don't want you to date him!" Zak

said angrily "I don't care what you want! What am I supposed to do? Be single the rest of my life if I can't have you?" Nick paused, he didn't realize

how ridiculous that sounded until Zak said it. He rubbed the back of his head as he rolled his eyes and said "Well..." Zak yelled "Nick! I'm not gonna

be alone forever because your too selfish! You left me and I moved on! Now get out!" Zak pointed towards the door. Nick stood his ground and said

"Well I'm not finished yet!" and lunged toward Aaron. Zak blocked Nick by standing between him and Aaron and said "Well I am! Now get out or I'm

calling the police!" Nick stormed his way towards the front door. He stood in the door way and said "Well I hope you two live happily freakin' after!"

and slammed the door and sped off in his car. Aaron was still sitting in the chair. Zak cupped his hands around Aaron's face and said "Aaron I am so

sorry." Aaron cupped his hands around Zak's face and said "Its not your fault." Zak threw Aaron's right arm around his shoulders and help him

upstairs to the master bedroom. Aaron laid on the bed as Zak gave him a cold compress for his now sore, swollen, black, and purple eye. Zak curled

up next to Aaron on the edge of the bed rubbing Aarons bald head as they both drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron rolled over and patted the bed. He opened his eye to find it was empty. Confused, he thought "Where's Zak and why do I smell pancakes?' He

sniffed the air "sniff sniff"-"Is that? "sniff" bacon?!" Then he heard Zak yell from down stairs "Ow! Stupid bacon grease!" Aaron got out of bed. His

eye was still sore and he could barely open it. He went down stairs to the kitchen to find a shirtless Zak in sweatpants making pancakes and bacon.

Aaron asked "Breakfast?" Zak didn't know Aaron was there. He got startled and screamed "Ahh! Wouh geez Aaron you scared me!" Aaron said "I'm

sorry" as he wrapped his arms around Zak's muscular waist as he nuzzled his heard into Zak's neck. Zak wrapped his arm around Aaron shoulders

and asked "How you feelin'?" Aaron answered "A little sore but better. You made breakfast?" Zak smiled and said "Yep! Just for us!" Zak decided to

be cute and toss the pancake in the air like the chefs on tv do but without watching. But he tossed it too hard without realizing it. Zak looked at the

pan confused and said "Where'd it go?" and started looking on the floor for it. Aaron said "Uh.. Zak." and pointed up. Zak looked up at the ceiling to

see the pancake was stuck up there! Zak's jaw dropped and he said "Oh great and its way the hell up there!" (his kitchen has a high ceiling). Aaron

hugged Zak and said "Its ok. By the way, breakfast looks delicious!" Zak smiled and said "Aww thanks Aaron! Here, let me fix you a plate. Aaron

stopped him and said "I could do it!" but Zak responded "No-no I insist." So Aaron let Zak fix his plate. Aaron asked "Can I at least make the

coffee?" Zak responded "No need! Its already made." and pointed towards the coffee maker. Aaron asked "Can I at least poor myself a cup of

coffee?" Zak asked "Will it make you feel better if you did?" Aaron answered "Yes." Zak said "Then go ahead." Right before they sat down for

breakfast Aaron put his hands on Zak's shoulders and said "You know, you didn't have to do all this for me." Zak looked at the ground and back up

at Aaron and said "I know but after what happened yesterday its the least I could do." Aaron was slightly confused and said "But it wasn't your fault

Zak. Please don't blame yourself." Aaron cupped Zak's chin lifting it up so their eyes met. Their lips were just inches from touching. And just when

they were about to kiss...SPLAT! Down comes the pancake off the ceiling...right onto Zak's head! Zak has a good sense of humor. So instead of

getting upset he calmly asked "Pancakes anyone?" Aaron just laughed and helped Zak clean up and they ate there breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Its been about 3 weeks since Nick punched Aaron.2 since Aaron and Zak started dating. They have yet to have their first kiss yet. Every time they were

about to kiss they were interrupted. Zak was getting sick of it. But he tried not to let it bother him too much. But Zak couldn't help but relive the moment

Nick hit Aaron over and over again in his head. Nicks never been the violent type. What if him and Nick stayed together? Would Nick have done it to him

at some point? But on the other hand...he still missed him even though it was just a little. He hated the fact they ended their relationship on a sour note.

All he wants is to smooth things over with him,make things better. But Aaron would for good reason never forgive Nick. But Zak felt he had to make

things right even if Aaron got angry. But Zak thought to himself "Aaron's such a sweet,loving guy. How mad could he possibly get?" Aaron had just

gone home for the night and Zak was all buy himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his phone and did was his gut feeling kept telling him

NOT to do. He called Nick! The phone rang and rang. Finally Nick answered with "Hello?" Zak answered nervously "Hey." Nick asked "Zak? Is that

you?" Zak said "Yup, its me." To Zaks suprisement Nick replied with "What the hell do you want?" Zak stayed calm and said "I need to talk to you,its

important." Nick was intrigued and asked "What did you want to talk about?" Zak said "I feel it is something we should take about in person." Nick

asked "Ok so what do you want to do?" Zak said "Come to my house in 4 days and we can talk face to face." Nick said "Fine! Ill be there."


	13. Chapter 13

The four days past. It was probably the slowest Zak ever waited. The day finally came. It was time to talk to Nick. He heard a knock at the door. It was

time. He opened the door and there he was...a not so thrilled to be there looking Nick Groff. Zak said "Hey." Nick responded "Hey" back. Zak said "Well,

you might as well come sit down." For once it was Zak gesturing towards the dining room. Nick said annoyed "Fine lets get this over with." So there

they sat in about a minute of silence that felt like an hour. Nick got more annoyed. and said "Well? What was so damn important that you wanted to

talk about?" Zak felt slightly frightened. He took a deep breath and said "Alright, Im just gonna come right out and say it. Would you have ever hit me

when we where together?' Nick was in shock. He asked Zak "What the hell are you talking about?" Zak felt angry brewing inside of him. He said "You

hit Aaron. That's not like you. Thats not the Nick I know. If you could hit Aaron would you have it me when we where together?" Nick was confused

and ask "What makes you think that just because i hit Aaron that i would hit you?" Zak said "Cause he was like a brother to you,family. I would

have never thought of you to be a person who would hurt your family but after what you did now I'm not so sure." Nick was furious. He stood up and

yelled "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Zak stood up and yelled back "Aaron was family! You hit him! If you could hit him who else could

you do that to? I know damn well you wouldn't do that to your wife!" Nick pointed at Zak and said "Your damn right I'd never hurt my wife! I love her!

I'd never hit a woman!" Zak was getting more angry and said "Just like you loved me right? But look where we are now!" Nick was pissed. He said "

You shut your mouth Zak i never laid a hand on you!" Zak asked "But would you ever? Aaron did nothing to you and you punched him in the face! If

you could do that to Aaron how do I know you wouldn't have done that to me? I know you would never hit your wife! Shes off limits I get that. So

does that mean I would be off limits to your new-found violence?" Nick said "New-found violence? i would never hit a woman! Ever! Especially her! I

love her too much to ever hurt her! I don't hurt the ones i love!" Zak was mad now. He said "That doesn't answer my question! I get it. You love her

and shes a woman so you wouldn't hit her. You loved me but I'm a man. Does that mean anything?" Nick asked "Why does it matter to you so damn

much?" Who cares!" Zak said "I care! I love Aaron and you hurt him! which hurts me! You said you don't hurt those you love!" Nick said "Your right

Zak I don't." Zak asked "Than why would you do something that would hurt me if you loved me?" Nick couldn't take it anymore. He completely went

off on Zak and said "Are you stupid? Are you so full of yourself that you can't see the truth? I don't love you Zak! So I don't care if whatever i do hurts

you! Your annoying little douche bag who thinks its all about you. That why I left the show and that's why I left you. My wife had no idea about us and

you know why? There never was an us! You were just a good fuck that's all! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of your crap! You know what you are? Your a

whore that's what you are! Your just a dumb bitch! I don't give a fuck about you anymore! If there's one thing i regret its ever hooking up with you! I

hate you Zak! There I said THAT!" Zak was shocked He shook his head and said "You don't mean that!" Your only saying that out of anger! I know you

don't mean that!" Nick said "You don't know shit Zak." Then it happened. Zak's worst nightmare. Nick slapped him. Nick paused, its like he was in

some kind of a trance for a few seconds and when he came to he realized what he just did when he saw the red hand print on Zak's face . He said "Oh

my God Zak, I'm so sorry!" Nick stepped towards Zak but Zak stepped back looked Nick in the eyes and said "Your a monster." Nick looked at his

hands,looked at Zak and back down at his hands,shook his head and ran out the door and sped off in his car. Zak was right. This wasn't him. Nick really

had become a monster.


End file.
